1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to the field of ladders and bridges. More particularly, the invention pertains to a segmented ladder and bridge system.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of ladders and small bridges is commonplace in commercial and military applications. Unfortunately, long ladders tend to be heavy and difficult to transport. In addition, units designed as ladders are not strong enough to be laid flat and used as a walking bridge or scaffolding. One solution to improve portability is to use a segmented ladder.
Segmented ladders are comprised of several smaller ladder sections, which are aligned and secured together to form a longer ladder at the time of use. The benefit of such a design is that, instead of transporting, for example, a single 20-foot long ladder, one can separately transport four five-foot sections, which are assembled only when needed. This allows ladders to be carried within cars, trucks, helicopters, and other vehicles with relative ease.
Several patents exist for segmented ladder designs. Leavitt and Whitehurst, U.S. Pat. No. 2,900,041, entitled “SECTIONAL LADDERS”, issued Aug.18, 1959, discloses a simple, inexpensive sectional ladder that includes telescoping sleeve-type joints with a snap-action locking mechanism. Brookes et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,714, entitled “MULTI-SECTION LADDER FOR SCALING POLES”, issued Dec. 7, 1976, discloses a multi-section ladder specifically for scaling poles. In this design, the main support rail runs along the center of the ladder, and the rungs are supported mid-span. Extending the work by Leavitt, U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,216, Kimber, entitled “SEGMENTED LADDER CONSTRUCTION”, issued Apr. 17, 1990, discloses a multi-step ladder construction unit with side rails, cross members joined at the ends, and telescopic ends for insertion into additional segments. A primary goal of this patent was to develop a system that was manufacturable at low cost.
Several segmented ladders are available commercially, including the Bauer Corporation Series 333 fiberglass parallel section ladder and Series 339 fiberglass tapered sectional ladder (Bauer Corporation, Wooster, Ohio), the S7900 series fiberglass sectional ladder from Werner Corporation (Werner Co., Greenville, Pa.), and the six-section surveyors ladder from Midland Ladder Co. Ltd (Birmingham, UK).
In addition to segmented ladders where the individual segments detach from one another, telescopic ladders are now widely available. One such example was disclosed by James and Richard Weston, U.S. Pat. No. 5,494,915, entitled “COLLAPSIBLE LADDER”, issued Mar. 5, 1996. In this patent, the entire ladder is comprised of individual sections that collapse and nest within one another for storage and transport. Although useful for certain applications, the entire ladder remains a single unit; hence the weight cannot be distributed amongst multiple separate units. In addition, this type of design does not work well for bridges, since the segments that are meant for use at the top of the ladder are inherently smaller and weaker than those intended for use at the bottom of the ladder. This configuration may be acceptable for a ladder, since the stresses while in use will typically be much less at the top than at the bottom; however, in a bridge or scaffold configuration, the segments must be equally rigid across the entire length for sufficient structural rigidity. Commercially available telescopic ladders include the Telesteps® telescoping ladder, the Up Up® ladder (Core Distribution, Inc., Minneapolis, Minn.), and the Xtend & Climb® ladder (Core Distribution, Inc., Minneapolis, Minn.).
Carbon fiber has been used in a limited basis for ladder fabrication. GMT Composites (Bristol, R.I.) offers a folding carbon-fiber ladder for use on boats. Cima Ladder (www.cimaladder.com, Spain) has produced a 1-piece carbon-fiber ladder for light duty use. Neither of these ladders is designed for easy disassembly into individual segments. There is a need in the art for a portable, lightweight segmented ladder that is also strong enough to utilize as a horizontal walking surface.